Tell me what to do
by lelykim
Summary: mengisahkan mantan sepasang kekasih yang dipertemukan kembali namun dalam keadaan yang jauh berbeda. WARNING boyslove MPREG binhwan junhwan


Seorang pria mungil tengah sibuk di dapur kecil apertemennya. Tangan mungilnya dengan lincah memotong berbagai sayuran dengan pisau tajam. Air yg ia rebus sudah mendidih di dalam panci. pria mungil itu segera memasukkan berbagai macam sayuran yg sudah ia potong. Mengaduknya beberapa kali sebelum mencicipi rasa masakannya pagi ini.

Semangkuk soup yang mengepulkan asap panas sudah siap di atas meja makan. Namja mungil itu melepas apron yg melekat ditubuhnya. Berjalan cepat menuju satu-satunya kamar yg ada di apertemen sederhana ini.

Senyumnya merekah cantik saat memasuki kamar. Mendapati seorang pria jangkung masih bergelung dibalik selimut tebal. Terlihat sangat nyaman. Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Pantas saja, namja jangkung itu enggan bangun dari ranjang. Apalagi udara dingin yg menusuk tulang, mendukung untuk berlindung dibalik selimut tebal.

"Selamat pagi" ucapan selamat pagi diiringi kecupan manis di pipi diberikan pria mungil itu pada sang suami yg masih tertidur lelap.

Setelah itu, tubuh mungilnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Hampir setengah jam yg digunakan pria mungil itu untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Kini ia siap dengan setelan kemeja dan celana bahan miliknya. Terlihat pas melekat ditubuh mungilnya dan membuatnya semakin cantik.

Kaki kecilnya berjalan menuju ruang makan. Memastikan sang suami berada disana karena pria mungil itu mendapati ranjangnya sudah tertata rapi saat dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Menandakan suaminya sudah bangun.

"Kau akan berangkat sekarang sayang?" koo june-suami jinhwan, meletakkan sendoknya untuk menatap sang istri yg siap dengan pakaian kerjanya.

Hanya anggukan yg jinhwan berikan sebagai balasan pertanyaan sang suami. jinhwan mendekat ke arah sang suami, mengecup bibir tebal june sekilas sebelum berangkat.

Langkah kaki kecilnya tertahan akibat june mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Mau tak mau jinhwan menoleh. Matanya mengisyaratkan 'ada apa?'.

satu tarikan tangan june berhasil membuat jinhwan duduk tepat di atas pangkuan namja jangkung itu.

"kau harus makan beberapa suap sebelum berangkat" june berujar tegas. Jinhwan yg duduk dipangkuan namja jangkung itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Mulut pria mungil itu membuka menerima suapan soup yg tadi ia buat dari sang suami. June tersenyum tampan, melihat jinhwan menerima suapannya tanpa berusaha menolak. Walau awalnya namja mungil itu sempat merajuk tak ingin sarapan.

Jinhwan mengenakan sepatu pantofel hitam miliknya yg tampak mengkilap. Setelah itu merapikan lagi kemejanya. Ia harus tampak rapi. Apalagi ini hari pertamanya mengajar. Penampilan yg rapi akan memberikan kesan yg baik.

Ya, jinhwan adalah seorang guru bahasa asing di salah satu sekolah bertaraf internasional di seoul. Sekolah orang-orang elit. Hanguk international elemantary school.

Jinhwan salah satu mahasiswa jurusan bahasa asing di seoul national university. Ia lulus dengan menyandang mahasiswa terbaik dengan ipk cumlaude. Membuat hanguk international elementary school mempertimbangkan jinhwan yg melamar sebagai guru bahasa asing di sekolah tersebut.

Tidak mudah perjuangan jinhwan untuk menjadi guru disana. Ia harus mengalami beberapa tes tertulis dan wawancara sebelum resmi diterima. pria mungil itu juga harus bersusah payah membujuk sang suami agar memperbolehkannya bekerja lagi.

Kejadian setengah tahun lalu, membuat june terpukul. Bagaimana tidak, istrinya yg sedang hamil harus kehilangan bayinya ketika kandungan jinhwan berumur 3 bulan. Saat itu kandungan jinhwan sangat lemah. apalagi jinhwan juga bekerja di sebuah lembaga penerjemahan. mengharuskan ia bekerja hingga larut malam. Jinhwan sering kelelahan. dan berakhir pria mungil itu harus kehilangan bayinya yg bahkan belum memiliki bentuk tubuh yg sempurna. Semenjak kejadian itu, june meminta jinhwan untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya.

Namun kali ini june tak mampu lagi menahan jinhwan untuk tidak bekerja. Namja mungil yg berstatus sebagai istrinya itu terus merengek padanya. Apalagi alasan jinhwan yg bilang selalu merasa kesepian di rumah kala ditinggal oleh june bekerja di kantor. Membuat june tidak tega mendengarnya.

pria jangkung itu berharap dengan bekerjanya jinhwan, istrinya itu tak lagi kesepian dan tak lagi mengingat kenangan buruk setengah tahun lalu saat kegilangan bayi mereka. Mungkin tuhan belum memberi kepercayaan pada mereka untuk menjadi orang tua.

"aku akan mengantarmu"

June masuk ke dalam kamar mereka untuk berganti pakaian.

Jinhwan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tak ada gunanya menolak. Perkataan june adalah mutlak untuknya.

June keluar dari kamar mereka. Mengenakan jaket dan celana jeans yg membalut kaki jenjangnya. Rambutnya sedikit lebih rapi karena di sisir. Namja jangkung itu masih terlihat tampan walau belum mandi.

"Ayo berangkat" june menautkan jemari panjangnya dengan jemari mungil jinhwan. Entah mengapa rasanya sangat pas saat jemari mereka saling bertautan seperti ini. Mungkin ini yg dinamakan takdir.

June sudah siap duduk di kursi kemudi. pria jangkung itu berdecak malas saat menyadari lagi-lagi sang istri lupa memasang seatbelt nya.

"Kau selalu lupa mengenakannya sayang" ujarnya setelah memasang seatbelt ke tubuh jinhwan. Jinhwan hanya tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi-gigi kecilnya yg tertata rapi. Membuat june tak tahan untuk tidak mengusak gemas surai hitam sang istri.

June melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali tersenyum lebar mendengar jinhwan yg bersenandung kecil ketika mendengar lagu yg di putar dari radio. pria mungil itu terlihat sangat bersemangat di hari pertamanya bekerja. tidak. Sebenarnya namja mungil itu sedang merasakan gugup yg amat sangat. Ia lebih memilih menyanyi untuk menghilangkang rasa gugupnya.

TBC 


End file.
